Momento Incomodo
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Shaoran tiene un mal día... Sakura le alegra el día pero al final... no todo es tan perfecto en este San Valentin. "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"


**Hola! lamento tardarme en subir este one-shot! gracias a la prologa pude subirlo... sino desgraciadamente no hubiese podido participar, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:_"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" y por supuesto los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

**_Frase: __"Umh. ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo? Era una situación difícil, generalmente soy muy directo, pero no puedo ir y decirle "Kinomoto, la estamos pasando muy bien pero he notado que te manchaste el vestido (modificado: orginal: Pantalón con tu menstruación. Sí, lo he visto, y toda la gente del parque también" No, no podía hacerlo"_**

* * *

Momento Incomodo

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana... los rayos UV comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a los ojos de un chico de cabello castaño que dormía profundamente... su respiración acompasada y tranquila dejaba entrever que estaba muy cómodo en donde se encontraba y sería una lástima si algo tan trivial como la luz solar lo despertara.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el sol aumentaba y seguía ascendiendo en el cielo de un azul tan claro y brillante... E inevitablemente los rayos alcanzaron de forma abrupta el rostro del joven quien porque cambio repentino despertó un tanto consternado y por supuesto molesto...

-¡Demonios!-apresurándose a levantarse de la cama para cerrar las cortinas para evitar que la molesta luz siguiera interrumpiendo su sueño, pero como es normal, con sueño acumulado y enfurruñado sin querer se dio un golpe con una de las patas de la cama en su dedo meñique del pie causando un grito adolorido y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Del piso inferior se escucho un grito.

-Shaoran, deja de hacer tanto ruido, despertaras a tus hermanas. Ven a desayunar.

-Si mamá...-suspirando se resigno, era obvio que su deseo de dormir no sería posible, no al menos en ese momento, quizás luego del instituto... ¡Hablando del instituto! miró directamente a su mesa de noche en donde se encontraba su despertador y casi se vuelve a pegar, pero esta vez con la silla de su escritorio, eran las 7:30 a.m.

Era tarde ¡MUY tarde! había perdido la prácticas matutinas del club de fútbol y si no se apresuraba, también llegaría tarde, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, oh! bueno tan rápido como podía en medio del desastre de habitación y sumando también el hecho de estar más dormido que despierto, como iba tan tarde no podía darse su ducha, no era que le importase mucho, después de todo, igual se daría una ducha luego de las actividades del club en la tarde, luego de tener su uniforme puesto, con la corbata algo torcida y la camisa un poco arrugada y fuera del pantalón ... como todo un "Bad Bboy", pero este "chico malo" no estaba teniendo un buen día y parecía no querer mejorar, entre su desorden no encontraba sus zapatos, así que seguía perdiendo el tiempo en su habitación, hasta que al fin los encontró debajo de una pila de ropa, que a simple vista no se podría decir si estaba limpia o sucia, cuando por fin estuvo listo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el piso inferior, en su trayecto se fijo en el reloj antiguo que formaba parte de la decoración... en el reloj la hora marcaba las 7:46 a.m. corrió deprisa a la cocina, su madre ya le tenía el desayuno preparado, pero que lamentablemente no podría disfrutar como una persona normal, tomo una rebanada de pan, su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¡Adiós mamá!- y salió sin más, sin darle tiempo a su madre de replicarle... quizás lo que ella iba a decirle no fuera importante... o ¿tal vez si?

Al llegar a la parada de autobús, que convenientemente quedaba cerca de su hogar, quiso darse de golpes, el autobús hacia solo unos cuantos segundo que había arrancado y por mas que había corrido detrás de él fue incapaz de alcanzarlo, por tanto, tendría que darse una maratón desde su casa, hasta el bendito instituto, que en momentos como este odiaba con toda su alma.

Agotado, así se sentía, exhausto cruzo la verja del instituto cerrada, tuvo que hacer un último esfuerzo para saltarla, a pesar de haber corrido como si lo persiguiese el demonio, no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo al instituto, corrió ágilmente a través del campus para que nadie lo encontrara llegando tarde, pero misteriosamente, todo estaba vacío... solitario, casi estaba seguro de que si revisaba a conciencia pasaría esa extraña planta que giraba por el piso en las películas cuando un lugar estaba desierto, como no encontró a ningún profesor en su camino se relajó un poco. A pesar de haber puesto todo su esfuerzo en llegar temprano al instituto, corriendo desde su casa, que no quedaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, sin desayuno y que casi lo muerda un perro mientras corría nunca espero encontrarse en el aula solo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su salón, esperaba encontrarse a todos sus compañeros con la vista en el pizarrón, otros aburridos e incluso dormidos, pero, ahí, como en el resto de las instalaciones, no había nadie, fijó su vista en la pizarra y escrito con letras grandes...

JUEVES 14 DE FEBRERO NO HABRÁ CLASES POR MOTIVO DE REUNIÓN DE DOCENTES. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICA.

Un golpe sonoro resonó entre las paredes del salón y los pasillos, seguro, Shaoran Li, no estaba muy contento que se diga, si tal vez hubiese recordado que día era, tal vez, no, estaba seguro que seguiría durmiendo, tan feliz como se pueda estarlo, pero no! ¡Su MALDITA memoria le había hecho de las suyas! perdió la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde... cerrando con fuerza la puerta dio media vuelta y maldijo en voz alta, daba unos cuantos golpes a las paredes que tenían la desgracia de entrar en su campo de visión. Salió lo más pronto del instituto, no tenía ganas de que alguien lo pillara en ese lugar un día en el cual se suponía no tendría que haber estudiantes... no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa luego de ese incidente, así que decidió pasear por ahí para calmar su enojo, pero mientras lo hacía, este más crecía, pues los afiches y vendedores promocionaban sus productos del estúpido día de San Valentín... ignorando las ganas de acabar con todos esos corazones rojos con frases idiotas se dirigió al parque pingüino, seguro estaría lleno de parejas por doquier, y tenía razón... su enojo estaba en el límite.

No era que odiara ese día, de hecho unas cuantas veces atrás, cuando tenía novia, él solía regalarle ese tipo de cosas idiotas que ahora mismo tanto detestaba, se sentó en una banca donde no diese el sol, recostó su cabeza al espaldar de la banca y cerró sus ojos, tal vez podría descansar un poco y luego marcharse a clases, eso hizo hasta que una voz que el reconocía, lo saco de su intento fallido de dormir en el parque.

-Shaoran... Shaoran... ¡Despierta! ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- en cuanto abrió los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con una esmeralda que a su parecer se volvía irritante cuando quería y en este momento, era uno de esos.

-¿Ahora es ilegal intentar dormir un poco Kinomoto?-respondió tajante, en definitiva su humor no era el mejor, seguro que sí, él solía ser muy bueno con Kinomoto, sobre todo en cosas como los exámenes de matemática que ella tanto odiaba, pero hoy, no era un buen día.

-Vaya, ¿te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? por cierto ¿por qué llevas el uniforme en nuestro día libre?- Touche, la pregunta que no quería escuchar ni mucho menos responder- No importa, te sienta bien de todas formas- la miro extrañado y arqueando una ceja- Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín Shaoran!-le regalo una enorme sonrisa, y poco a poco su enojo fue desvaneciéndose, pero aun no se libraba de él.

-Gracias, igual para ti Kinomoto-respondió, cortante, señal de que su enojo todavía seguía ahí, latente, a la espera de reavivarse.

-Shaoran, ¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?-pregunto la castaña un tanto risueña, claro está, ella no le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya había tomado el lugar junto a su cuerpo- ¿me dirás que haces aquí?- volteo su rostro para verla, llevaba su cabello adornado con unos accesorios para el cabello rosa claro, sus labios tenían algo de brillo labial, que comenzaba a borrarse con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su ropa consistía en un vestido rosa casual con un cinturón negro en el medio, sus sandalias hacían juego con su ropa, ella desprendía un olor a flores de cerezo con vainilla, mientras se fijaba más en ese olor que comenzaba a gustarle, se daba cuenta que su nombre le hacía justicia, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notaba a la pequeña Sakura mover insistentemente su mano en frente de su rostro para traerlo de vuelta del mundo de ensoñación al cual se había ido a perder.

-Shaoran... ¿estás ahí?-la castaña fruncía graciosamente el ceño y eso le hizo soltar una carcajada lo que ocasionó que Sakura lo mirara con reproche he hiciese un puchero adorable, al menos para él.

-¿qué me decías Kinomoto?- paso una mano por su cabello alborotado, empezaba a hacer calor.

-¡Que cruel eres! ¿Te estaba preguntando que que hacías en el parque?- hizo otro puchero, al parecer lo hacía inconsciente... de todas formas igual le gustaba. Quizás la molestaría un poco más.

-¿Ahora es un delito estar en el parque?-respondió cansinamente, empezaba a tener un Deja Vu.

-Podrías ser más amable-respondió enfurruñada... pero luego su expresión cambio a una de alegría total.

-¿ Espérame un segundo sí?-la castaña se levanto y se perdió de vista... ¿quien la entendía? pero de algo era seguro, se divertía al ver las expresiones de Sakura... saco su teléfono del bolsillo y vio la hora 10:00 a.m. si quizás era hora de regresar a casa, Kinomoto no volvía seguro no le importaría que el se fuese sin despedirse, aun así su cuerpo no se movió algo se lo impedía... en este momento maldecía un poco las enseñanzas de su madre... el ser caballero con las damas, bien esperaría a Sakura unos 10 minutos y si no regresaba, se iría pero no es que la castaña le diera tiempo a esperar, siempre era así, ella hacía o decía algo y mientras el procesaba su respuesta Sakura tendía responder o hacer las cosas a su manera, suponía que eso era lo que la atraía de ella y por eso la soportaba, eso, o es que sus hermanas menores ya lo habían acostumbrado a las decisiones precipitadas.

Sakura apareció frente a Shaoran con dos conos de helado uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, venía sonriendo nerviosamente y algo avergonzada. Luego le preguntaría el por qué.

-Shaoran, toma, puedes escoger-le acerco los helados que llevaba en sus manos para que el escogiese.

-¿Y esto Kinomoto?-alzó una ceja...-Yo... verás quise invitarte por el día de San Valentín, no pensé encontrarme contigo aquí así que es mi regalo-sonrió de forma adorable.

-Vaya... gracias, creo- estiro su mano para coger el helado de chocolate. Lo tomo y comenzó a saborearlo, el dulce néctar de la vida, el chocolate... y un exquisito aroma a flor de cerezo.

-Shaoran... etto...-la pequeña esmeralda tartamudeaba, y esto solo ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa... ¿eso quería decir que él la ponía nerviosa?

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto aun comiendo el delicioso helado que Sakura amablemente le había comprado.

-Yo... ¿queríasabersiquisieraspasare stedíaconmigo?-lo dijo tan rápido que no entendió.

-¿qué dijiste?- la pequeña removía sus manos inquietas... suspiro y dijo un poco más calmada-¿quería saber si quisieras pasar este día conmigo?

-Oh... ya veo, ¿qué pasa con Daidouji?-evadió la pregunta.

-Ella está con Eriol, no quiero ser el mal tercio.

-¿Y Naoko y Chiharu?-respondió rápidamente-Tienen planes.

-¿Rika?

-Se fue de viaje...creo-suspiró-no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres, es solo que... me gustaría estar contigo hoy-Kinomoto podía ser interesante cuando se lo proponía, en este momento estaba tan roja como un tomate y le causo gracia el verla así.

-Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer, así ¿que está bien si te acompaño un rato?-la esmeralda sonrió con más ganas y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

-¡Gracias, Gracias!- y automáticamente se aferro a uno de los brazos de Shaoran con fuerza, cuando ambos terminaron de comer sus helados se levantaron de las bancas y comenzaron a pasear por el parque, entre las cosas cómicas de Kinomoto, los momentos vergonzosos cuando compraban algo y los confundían con novios, los momentos de disculpa cuando Sakura sin querer derramó su bebida encima de Shaoran...

Fue un día genial, como habían caminado, corrido, subido a los juegos con el fin de hacer payasadas y pasarla bien, estaban exhaustos y se tumbaron en el césped cerca de un frondoso árbol que los cubría de los últimos rayos del sol. Cuando pasas el tiempo con alguien que te gusta, este al parecer vuela.

Entre risas seguían haciendo bromas, cuando Sakura le dio sed y se levanto para ir a comprar algo de tomar, Shaoran se incorporo y la observo mientras corría a lo lejos como una niña pequeña, suspiro, hoy había sido un día genial.

_-¿La viste?-risas burlonas- al parecer no se ha dado cuenta._

_-Pobre y parece que ese chico de allá es su novio._

_-Yo pediría que me tragara la tierra si algo así llegara a pasarme._

_-Es muy descuida, si esta en sus días debería tener más cuidado-_siguieron burlándose de Sakura y Shaoran no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y como le molesto tanto la actitud de ellas les lanzo una mirada asesina que ellas recibieron y se callaron y se fueron...

Su mirada se desvió hacia Sakura y efectivamente... hay en su trasero... había una GRAN mancha roja... desvió la mirada, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo lejos escuchaba los pasos de Sakura y también los murmullos de la gente, Sakura llego a donde se encontraba el castaño algo avergonzado, le tendió una bebida y se sentó a su lado en silencio... disimuladamente observo a Sakura quien sonreía feliz de la vida sin ser consciente de su pequeño problema... estaba en un gran dilema.

"Umh. ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo? Era una situación difícil, generalmente soy muy directo, pero no puedo ir y decirle "Kinomoto, la estamos pasando muy bien pero he notado que te manchaste el vestido con tu menstruación. Sí, lo he visto, y toda la gente del parque también" No, no podía hacerlo"

Sakura bebía tranquilamente cuando Shaoran no pudo aguantar más y se acerco a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, Sakura al estar tan cerca comenzó a sonrojarse y a crearse ideas tontas en la cabeza, por los nervios bajo la bebida dejando al descubierto sus labios que aun guardan el sabor de aquella bebida gaseosa... quizás... Quizás Shaoran pensara en besarla... La mirada de Shaoran mostraba una determinación impresionante, cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro, Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa... oía los latidos de su corazón y tenía miedo de que Shaoran también los escuchara...

Al final Shaoran se acerco a su oreja y susurrando de una forma baja y sin querer, en forma sensual, le dijo:

-Sakura, debemos irnos... tu vestido se ha arruinado con tu... emmmm, menstruación.

* * *

**Hola que tal? espero que le haya gustado! a mi me encanto! seguro que sí!**

**Review?**

**es muy lindo este Shaoran! pero que te digan algo así... que horror! digamos que tengo experiencia con algo similar! pero no me lo dijeron yo solita lo note! en fin, espero que se hayan reído un poco al igual que yo**

**Besos de Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


End file.
